


I'm Sorry Dearie But.....

by Polerfan1986



Series: I'm Sorry Dearie but... [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anti Belle, Anti Hook, Author loves Rumbelle, But hates what the writers on the show have done to them, F/M, Language, Rumbelle pregnancy, Rumple collects on an old debt, Rumple confronts Belle at the docks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:04:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polerfan1986/pseuds/Polerfan1986
Summary: Ok so I made a gif for Tumblr of Rumple basically disappearing on Belle saying he had no fucks left to give and after reading that article last night about Rumbelle being separated again (anyone on tumblr knows what I'm talking about) I decided to write this little piece in which Rumple confronts Belle and Hook at the docks and collects on an old debt, namely Belle's.  IF YOU ARE A BELLE FAN DO NOT READ THIS I CANNOT MAKE IT ANY CLEARER THAN THIS EVEN THOUGH THE STORY IS ALREADY TAGGED ANTI BELLE SOME PEOPLE SEEM TO HAVE MISSED THAT, I HAVE NOT TAGGED THIS STORY AS RUMBELLE I HAVE TAGGED IT AS BELLE/RUMPLESTILTSKIN BECAUSE IT CONCERNS THEIR RELATIONSHIP AND THEIR BABY EVEN THOUGH IT IS NOT A POSITIVE FIC IT STILL CONCERNS THEM NOW WILL THE BELLE BULLYS PLEASE JUST STOP, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.  I'm not going to tag this as anti rumbelle because if you read between the lines at the end of this fic Rumple and Belle are going back to the Dark Castle to raise their child so there is always the chance of a reconciliation for them at some point in the future, they are just both very angry with each other in the present and I may write a reconciliation chapter for this set in the Dark Castle if the mood takes me.





	

He stalked down the street marching to the docks, his temper was up, she had the nerve to hide from him as if he would ever harm her, she knew fucking well that he would never hurt her, he may have lied to her in the past when he wasn't in his right mind because he was traumatised and grieving his son but he would never hurt Belle.

What made it even worse was that she was hiding from him on board the Jolly Roger, Hook’s ship of all places, the ship of the man who had tried to kill her four times, was there something wrong with her, why did she not understand how stupid that was, yet again she was putting herself in danger just like she had with Zelena and she couldn't even see it, it would boggle his brain if he thought to hard about it. For her to hide on Hook's ship, Hook of all the fucking people in all the realms he thought to himself, grinding his teeth and speaking of there was the guyliner wearing, home wrecking bastard walking down the gangplank as he saw him approaching the ship.

“Easy Crocodile…” he began but he was immediately cut off.

“Get the fuck out of my way pirate, I’m here to speak to my wife not you, if you try to get in my way again I’ll turn you into a nice juicy snail and crush you under my heel, like I should have done centuries ago” he snarled at Hook as he raised his hand and threw him far behind him.

“BELLE” he shouted “we need to talk NOW.”

Belle emerged from the cabins in a light summer dress and a pair of sandals and made her way down the gangplank and came to stand facing her husband on the dock.

“You can’t threaten Killian like that” she said indicating Hook who was lying further along the docks in a crumpled heap.

"I beg to differ" he hissed “My first wife abandoned me and my son for that man, he tried to get me to fight him when I was a crippled spinner, he’s been trying to kill me ever since I took my revenge on him and he tried to kill you four times at the last count, I CAN THREATEN HIM ANY FUCKING WAY I LIKE DEARIE” he roared making the winds blow fiercely and the wood beneath their feet shake.

“Rumple what do you want, I told you that I didn’t want to see you for a while so why have you come here?” Belle asked him.

“Yes that seems to be the story of our lives doesn’t it, you break up with me and take me back, break up with me and take me back again well no more dearie.”

“What” she spluttered having expected him to act like a lost puppy on a leash and beg her to come back to him.

“I’ve had enough” he snapped at her “enough of all the arguing, the broken trust, you siding with other people against me, you using the dagger against me to strip me of my free will and make me obey yours three times to date.”

“I’ve had enough of you running headlong into danger and trusting people who’ve tried to kill us, trusting the person who killed my son and locked me up like an animal, trusting the woman who abducted you and locked you up for 28 years, you’re far too gullible for your own good dearie.”

“I’ve had enough of you whining about me lying to you when you have done far worse to me, I refuse to take any more of your childish nonsense.”

“I refuse to give up my powers because I am the purest hero and it is my duty to keep the darkness in check, on a leash as it were.” He lifted his hand and taking off his wedding band he threw it on the ground were it landed at her feet.

“Rumple” she gasped panicked now for she had never seen him in such a rage before.

She bent to pick up his ring from the ground and stood with it in her hand.

“That” he said pointing at the gold band “means nothing to me now, what it represents means nothing to me now.”

“Rumple” she gasped out as she clutched his ring to her chest and began to cry

“Save your tears I’ve seen enough of them” he said “I only came here to tell you that I’m leaving and that when I go I’m taking our child with me.”

“WHAT” she shrieked “you can’t do that, this child is mine, I won’t let you do this.”

“This child is OURS dearie a detail you appear to have missed and as it happens I can, I’m a lawyer and I’ve already pulled all the necessary strings and signed the paperwork. Due to your extended stay in an asylum and your frequently befriending and trusting people like for example Regina, Zelena and Hook who would put our child’s life at risk not to mention your own father who hates me enough that he left you and OUR baby to rot under the sleeping curse you have been deemed unfit to raise the child on your own.”

“However there is one detail which as a master deal maker I simply cannot overlook.”

“What detail would that be?” she snapped at him.

“You made a deal with me that you would stay with me forever, that deal still stands so you will also be coming with me but only as a mother to our child, you will not be my wife any longer.”

"We will return to the Dark Castle, where you will take up your old position there as a maid and our child will be raised by both of us and will be safe under my protection."

"You would do this to me, you would do this to us?" she said tears streaming down her face.

"Yes" he hissed "I was separated from one child through my own fault, I will not be separated from this child but I want him or her to be raised by you as well as me because I have experienced myself and with Bae what it is like for a child not to have both parents."

“We will cooperate with each other for our child’s sake and if you stick to the letter of our deal for the next 18 years I may just allow you to go your own way once our child is grown.”

“No, no I won’t do it, I will not do this” she protested angrily. 

“Oh I’m sorry I missed the part where you had a choice in the matter” he snarked. "All magic comes with a price I’m simply collecting on your unpaid debt” he told her.

“As I said you and I will keep the peace between each other for the sake of the child but as a married couple we’re done dearie” he told her coldly.

“Now go and pack a bag I’ll be back for you at sundown and I advise that you not keep me waiting or try to trick me dearie because the magic will take an even bigger price if you do and that you know to be true.”

Then he waved his hand and disappeared in a haze of purple smoke and Belle was left standing alone on the docks clutching his wedding ring to her breast and crying.


End file.
